Sussie
by Zingarus
Summary: El contexto de las dos hermanas inseparables se rompe... una legión de hombres lobo las acecha...


**Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermanita Kenya Keisilla eres la mejor de las mejores ;; lloraré, gracias por soportarme todos tus 14 años, por eso te kiero mucho y ya se que no te gustan mis historias pero igual te la tendrás que tragar porque va dedicada a ti w muajajaja.!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Niñas!...- la melosa voz de Pamela, resonaba con un tono exquisitamente alegre por toda la casa... esta era la tercera vez que llamaba de manera dulce a sus hijas, y no era que algo la hiciera feliz exactamente si no, que estaba acostumbrada a llamarlas de esa manera tan...

- Frustrante ...- murmuró una niña pelirroja de escasos 10 años que permanecía extendida en su cama con un dejo de pereza y poca importancia a lo que había a su alrededor...

- Ginger... creo que deberíamos ir... tal vez sea importante.- agregó otra niña que se encontraba en la misma habitación, sentada al borde de su cama mirando a su hermana con cierta contradicción...

- Oh si, debe ser importante Brigitte...- agregó Ginger irónicamente irguiendo la espalda al apoyar los antebrazos en el colchón de la cama.- '¡Miren niñas! Encontré este gato muerto en la calle... ¿Les parece si preparamos un estofado?'.- dijo Ginger tapándose la nariz e imitando la aguda vocesilla de su madre...

Brigitte rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama al par de su hermana... si Ginger no se movía de su lugar, ella no lo haría tampoco...

- ¡NIÑAS!...- Pamela había sonado un poco menos dulce ésta vez...

Ginger siguió estática mirando el techo y Brigitte la miró humedeciéndose los labios...

- Bueno.. supongo que está bien que no subamos...- dijo Brigitte de pronto captando la atención de su hermana que la miró al instante..- después de todo, si no vamos, ella bajará y verá el estado de nuestra habitación..- continuó Brigitte mirando las paredes negras con escarcha de azul oscuro, que hacía pocos días acababan de pintar ella y Ginger sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta...- quizá quiera pintar nuestra habitación de rosa...- dijo despreocupadamente sabiendo que su lavado de cerebro hacia su hermana había funcionado, pues Ginger se había quedado callada...

Ginger le quitó la mirada de encima y apretó suavemente los parpados dejando escapar un bufido de ofuscación...

Al instante se puso de pie dando un brinco de la cama y subió las escaleras para salir de la habitación a paso largo sin dirigirle palabra a su hermana, Brigitte se puso de pie torpemente y siguió a la pequeña pelirroja que de seguro estaba molesta... si, ese era el precio que se debía pagar para convencer de algo a Ginger...

Un silueta de cabello pelirrojo desarreglado y ropa oscura holgada nada propia de una niña de 10 años, apareció en la sala cruzada de brazos mirando a Pamela con cierto desprecio y poca paciencia... al instante después, apareció otra figura de cabello negro esponjado que frenó al lado de Ginger casi patinando en el azulejo, con los brazos a los costados y la boca entreabierta respirando fatigadamente ya que había corrido para alcanzar a su hermana...

- Que... sucede... Pam...- deletreó Ginger con los labios apretados, con mucho menos humor que de costumbre...

Pamela ignorando el tono de voz de su hija mayor, se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa y las manos juntas...

Ginger no se movió de su lugar, sólo elevó sus ojos hacia su madre que las miraba a ambas como si fueran 2 en 2 millones...

- Niñas... su padre y yo...- miró a Henry que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a sus hijas sonriéndoles de una manera que lo hacía parecer hipócrita...- les tenemos una sorpresa...

Ginger arqueó una ceja... las sorpresas de sus padres habían dejado de tener efecto en ella desde que tenía 4 años, cuando sus sorpresas consistían en un par de calcetines con florecitas bordadas...

Brigitte seguía sin expresión y mirando a Ginger de reojo de vez en cuando...

Pamela dejó escapar un patética risilla, como si hubiera visto que sus hijas saltaban de la emoción... o al menos con eso se había engañado para expresarla...

- Henry...- Pamela le hizo una seña a su esposo con la mano y éste se levantó inmediatamente yendo hacia el marco que señalaba el inicio de la sala... extendió su mano detrás de la pared para halar algo...

Lo que salió del marco de la puerta hizo que Brigitte abriera la boca inconscientemente casi desencajándola de la mandibula y Ginger se estremeció como un gato acechado, apretando contra sí misma los brazos que cruzaba, solo faltaba que el cabello se le erizara...

Una niña un poco mas pequeña que Brigitte de cabello ondulado, castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos miel, les sonreía a ambas tomada de la mano de Henry...

- ...¿Contrataste... a una sirvienta?... ¿No es muy pequeña?...- dijo Ginger con todo el objetivo de sonar terriblemente despectiva y lo había logrado, miraba a la niña de forma taladrante y con desprecio...

Pamela fingió una risa y miró con poco disimulo a la pequeña castaña con el fin de que ésta no tomara a pecho lo que había dicho Ginger, pero ya era tarde, la pequeña se mordió un labio y bajó la mirada al piso después de oir el ofensivo comentario de la pelirroja...

- No, no Ginger...- dijo Pamela con su fija sonrisa y su voz acaramelada...- ella...- les dijo poniendo una mano encima de Brigitte y otra encima de Ginger...- es su nueva hermana... Sussie...

La escena se tornó funesta y un silencio sepulcral abordó la sala, Brigitte contuvo la respiración con los ojos entornados en Pamela, Ginger la miraba como si no la hubiera escuchado, aunque lo había hecho y apretaba la mandibula con fuerza sin saber si golpear a su madre o lanzar el jarrón de porcelana contra Susie, Henry sonreía de la misma manera que al principio y Sussie había levantado sus ojos de nuevo hacia las niñas intentando sonreir, sin lograrlo al ver su expresión...

Brigitte giró su cabeza hacia Ginger, y la pelirroja la miró...

- Esto es peor... que el gato muerto en estofado...- le dijo a su hermana retirando la mano de Pamela que había permanecido posada encima de su hombro para irse de ahí si mirar a Sussie...

Brigitte corrió detrás de Ginger imitando su acción y los pequeños pasos bajando las escaleras apresuradamente desaparecieron con el sonido de un portazo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Buenoo.. Este es el primer cap.! xD solo espero que lo lean ya se que no dejarán reviews (buaa!) y de cualquier forma muy pronto aquí tendrán el 2º cap!

**- Keiki! Espero qe te haya gustado**

**Au revoir..**

Annie 


End file.
